The Past Should Stay Dead
by ZombieRedefined
Summary: Kakashi and Shikamaru are captured while on a simple mission in the Grass Country. Kakashi doesn’t know the captors but they know the famous Copy nin. What do they want? Not even Shikamaru is certain.


The Past Should Stay Dead

Summary: Kakashi and Shikamaru are captured while on a simple mission in the Grass Country. Kakashi doesn't know the captors but they know the famous Copy nin. What do they want? Not even Shikamaru is certain.

Characters: Kakashi Hatake and Shikamaru Nara

Genre: Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

Slowly walking towards the Hokage's office Kakashi wondered vaguely what kind of mission he has been assigned to this time. He couldn't help but hope that it was something simple. He was tired of missions that risked his life. For once he'd just like to go on a mission and have it be completed without any set backs. For Once! Being a Jounin almost made it entirely certain there was some kind of risk he would have to face, but hey he could dream.

It was dreary out and the clouds drizzled rain drops on the citizens of Konoha sporadically without warning. It was the kind of day where people just wanted to stay in bed and sleep the whole day. A slow lazy day. Little did Kakashi know that someone nearby was thinking the exact same thing.

Shikamaru had planned on dozing the entire day away in his bed. Tsunade seemed to have other plans however, and called for his presence in her office. He had been waiting outside of her office for over an hour and a half already, and was about to just give up and go home to take a nap. Resting his head on his hand and closing his eyes, he figured why not sleep here. Just then Kakashi walked up the stairs and calmly took the seat next to him.

"So you here to see Tsunade too?" asked the masked nin happily. 'Why does this kid always look so tired. Sure he's been on missions with me and team 7 before, but he always appears to just barely be awake.' Kakashi thought looking the lazy boy up and down.

"Yeah. Otherwise you wouldn't catch me setting a foot near this place." replied Shikamaru with a yawn. Shikamaru then leaned back in his seat, and put his hands behind his head to use as a pillow. His eyes were sealed closed.

Kakashi continued to inspect the Chunnin perched beside him. Shikamaru always seemed to have a permanently bored expression set upon his face. 'Yet this kid has an IQ of over 200. I'd expect him to be analytical, his eyes bright and constantly eager to learn. He seems so disinterested though.' thought Kakashi. He didn't doubt the younger shinobi occupying the space beside him. He'd seen the proof of his intelligence plenty of times. The Chunnin Exams for example and when he helped Naruto and Sakura find Gaara. No, there was no denying that the kid was smart.

After sitting in silence for about ten more minutes Naruto burst through the door of the Hokage's office. Literally he was sent flying out into the hall. Kakashi didn't flinch and Shikamaru didn't even bat an eyelash. He stood up and continued to argue with the enraged Hokage.

"But Tsunade-san why can't I go? I could totally help out! I don't want to stay here with the Genin!" shouted Naruto in a huff.

"Because I said so! And that's reason enough. I don't care how much help you'll be, you aren't going and that's final!" shouted the Hokage in response. She then turned to the two ninja's sitting patiently and said in her nicest voice, "Kakashi and Shikamaru you can come in now."

'Jeez…someone's just a little bipolar.' thought Shikamaru as he sat up and started toward the office.

She followed Kakashi and Shikamaru back into her office and left Naruto standing in the hall with his mouth agape.

"Now then. About your mission." started the Hokage, "It's C Rank, but I'm sure you guys won't mind such an easy task. You will be accompanying each other to the Grass Country border, checking the maintenance of each of the supply bases ,and performing general surveillance of the entire area."

She looked at them and then continued. "The Chunnin Exams are going to be starting soon. So all the Genin are focusing on training for the event. I want them all to be as prepared as possible, so I've decided to assign you two one of the missions I would usually assign to them. Are there any questions?" She asked as if daring one of them to object to such a low level mission.

"None what so ever Hokage." said Kakashi, his one visible eye smiling. 'What luck! A peaceful mission with a quiet partner. This is great. Tsunade has no idea.'

"Now I know you are way over qualified for such a menial task…wait. What?!" stated Tsunade taken aback by Kakashi's response.

"Sounds good to me Hokage." He answered.

"No complaints here." stated Shikamaru dryly.

"Well that was easier than I thought…" 'Then again those guys are definitely the laziest shinobi I've ever known…' she thought quickly. "The point is I want to build trust between the shinobi of Konoha, and the best way to do that is for you guys to work together out in the field." Tsunade continued calming herself.

"You guys will leave at 7:00 tonight. I expect you back in three days. Dismissed." she finished happily. She then opened the door to see a grumpy Naruto there pouting. "Naruto if I were you I would get out of here as soon as possible." Tsunade said with a threatening growl.

Naruto eyes grew to an enormous size as he quickly fled for his life.

'yup definitely bipolar. Women are troublesome…especially that one.' thought Shikamaru heading down the stairs and out into the open air of the street. 'Better go tell Chouji I can't meet up with him for Barbeque later then.' he thought sighing to himself. He had a few hours before they were set to leave anyway maybe they could have dinner a little bit early. He then headed off to his best friend's house.

"Hey Shikamaru!" He heard from somewhere behind him.

~Kakashi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi watched Shikamaru leave and then turned to Naruto. "Why do you want to come with so much, Naruto. It's a boringly simple mission." asked Kakashi curiously.

"I don't want to stay in town…It's so much more boring. Even that mission would be better than staying here with all the other Genin!" shouted Naruto determinedly, "Konohamaru is going to bugging me to no end!"

"Well you'll be getting a taste of your own medicine." Said Kakashi with a smirk, "Anyways you can always go visit Sakura at the hospital."

"Hey that's a great idea!" replied Naruto with a feral grin as he speed off down the staircase.

'Sakura would have my head if she knew that I said that.' thought Kakashi with a chuckle.

"I hope you know I'll be telling Sakura you said that." said the Hokage from behind him.

He turned around and looked at Tsunade sheepishly. "You wouldn't…" he answered hopefully. 'Crap…she would." he thought to himself.

"I suggest you get out of here as soon as possible and hope that she forgets by the time you get back." said Tsunade evilly.

'Damn! I'm so doomed.' Kakashi thought as he shot off down the stairs. 'Better find Shikamaru and tell him we're leaving a little bit early.' he thought as he burst into the street. 'Now where could a slow paced guy like that get to so fast?' wondered Kakashi looking around the crowded street.

"Hey Shikamaru!" he shouted seeing his quarry walking a few meters away.

Shikamaru turned around and said, " Yeah?"

"Tsunade suggested to me that we leave a little bit early." Kakashi answered rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"What did you do?" asked Shikamaru knowingly. 'So no dinner with Chouji…oh well. I'll just have to plan one for after I get back.' thought Shikamaru quickly.

"He he… well lets just say I better get out of here as soon as possible." answered Kakashi with a forced laugh.

"Well alright. We have to find Chouji first and tell him that I can't join him for dinner tonight before we go. So the sooner we do that the sooner we can leave." answered Shikamaru calmly.

"I'll do that and you can go get your things together. I'm already set for the mission anyway." suggested Kakashi.

"Fine by me. I'll see you at the gate in a little bit then." drawled Shikamaru as he turned and began walking away.

Kakashi found Chouji at his house having just got back from his own mission with Ino and Asuma. "Hey Chouji. Shikamaru can't join you for barbeque tonight. We were sent on a last minute mission so you'll have to plan it for another time." Said Kakashi to the overweight boy standing at his door.

"Well it can't be helped. Tell him I said good luck and to come find me when he gets back. Have a safe trip Kakashi." Chouji said with a kind smile.

"I will." answered Kakashi with his own grin. 'Well, that went well.' Kakashi thought with a sigh as he waved goodbye to the shinobi.

Finally he made it to Konoha's gate. Shikamaru was already there waiting for him. Everything was ready for their short trip too.

"Ready to go?" asked Kakashi with a smile.

"Yup. Better get out of here before Sakura knows you're leaving." Answered Shikamaru with a smirk.

"Wait. How do you know that's who I'm trying to avoid?" wondered Kakashi out loud.

"Because she's right there heading this way." answered Shikamaru nonchalantly.

Kakashi looked behind him, and sure enough there was an extremely angry Sakura coming their way. "Quick before she sees us!" said Kakashi shoving Shikamaru out the gate.

'I thought so.' chuckled Shikamaru to himself as he was shoved out of the village by a very fidgety Kakashi.

The trees flowed with a gentle breeze coming from the west. Shikamaru found himself simply enjoying nature as they traveled. The sky had finally cleared up a little and the sun was peaking out from the breaks in the clouds. He would have watched the clouds, but that's not the brightest idea when you are running through trees. At one moment your enjoying yourself, and the next you flat on the ground wondering how that tree snuck up on you. That would be just a little embarrassing considering he wasn't by himself.

The rest of the first day was spent in relative silence until they finally stopped to set up camp.


End file.
